


PYT: Girls night out.

by theauthor2010



Series: The Pretty Young Things Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Pretty Young Things Series. Mike and Artie are busy with a late night football practice, so the girls decide to have a night of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PYT: Girls night out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/gifts).



Brittany crawled into Tina's lap and purred lightly, looking at her with wide eyes and total adoration. At first, Tina had not been sure that she could love Brittany in the same way that she loved both Mike and Artie, but she was slowly finding that it was incredibly easy to love her girlfriend. Brittany was the most loveable person ever and just had this personality that melted Tina to bits. Brittany steadied herself against Tina.  
“Mike and Artie have football practice today," Brittany announced, kissing Tina's lips rather forcefully, before pulling back and making that sexy purring sound again. "Do you know what that means?"

"Our boyfriends are busy?" Tina asked, smirking and wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and holding on, tight. Brittany bounced around eagerly, but Tina kept holding on to her. "We're not totally unable to think of nightly plans without the boys, you know."

Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "Oh I know. It means that the boys are busy and it also means that I get Tina-sex all to myself tonight," she said. "Seriously, every time one of the boys are there, they steal away all of my sexy girl time. It's all gonna be about you tonight, k? I’m gonna make it really, really good for you.”

Tina shuddered at the way Brittany’s voice lowered on that. Oh wow. She was definitely looking forward to the night. Brittany may have been a little bit slow in all other aspects but she was a sexual genius who had both her boyfriends and her girlfriend totally beat. "I'm game for some Brittany loving," she admitted, grinning. She could not even express how much she wanted Brittany.

"Then come over at seven," the girl purred. “I’ll be waiting for you and we’ll have the house to ourselves.”  
“Sounds perfect,” Tina answered, knowing that it was going to be a very long wait. Brittany kissed her once more, glancing around to make sure she wasn’t spotted, and then took off, disappearing down the hall. Tina ducked out of the choir room as well, afraid that someone would see her.  
Seven did roll around eventually, though extremely slowly. Tina knocked on the door to Brittany's, bouncing on the balls of her feet a little. She was absolutely excited for a night alone with Brittany. Not that Tina didn't love both Mike and Artie to death, but Brittany was right, the boys were just learning not to be demanding of their time and affection. Brittany and Tina needed a little alone time in order to do things right, get used to each other a little.

Brittany opened the door, wearing a purple, low cut dress that nearly made her jaw drop. Brittany giggled, knowing exactly what her appearance did to Tina.

"Damn," Tina whispered, low. She knew that Brittany was hot but sometimes the other girl just floored her with how flawless and stunning she was. She did not even know why a girl this beautiful was so into her. "Brittany, you look amazing..."

"I know," Brittany teased, taking her hand. "Come on. I've been waiting.”

Before Brittany could even get Tina all the way inside the house, Tina was pulling her into a demanding kiss, hands wrapping around the blonde’s tiny waist. She was so skinny, but at the same time so muscular. “Woah Tina!” Brittany yelled, giggling under her breath all the same. “Can’t even wait two seconds?”

“Nope,” Tina mumbled against her lips before running her hand down Brittany’s ass, kissing her a little deeper. Brittany was not averse to the usage of some tongue, parting her lips and letting their kiss get even deeper, even needier. She pressed her body into Brittany’s, moaning. “Baby, you are so sexy,” she gasped, only letting her lips and tongue part from Brittany’s when she absolutely needed to breathe.

Brittany smirked but in a split-second she was all business. She dragged Tina to her bedroom and pressed her down against the bed, slowly. Tina crawled backwards on her elbows so she could hit the headboard. It was painted a fresh, bright white. She, Artie, Mike and Brittany had fun repainting Brittany’s headboard so that the infamous bedpost was notch free. Everything started over when the relationship they had began.

Brittany ran her hands over Tina’s wrists, holding them in place while she ducked down and kissed Tina’s neck, biting lightly, just to tease. “You always taste yummy,” she mumbled, low, hands slipping to Tina’s skirt and undoing it. She slipped the black lacey material down Tina’s legs, revealing an equally black and lacy pair of panties. “Bad girl,” she chided, as she got Tina out of her clothes and left her laid out in a black lacey matched bra and panties set. “What did I say about black?”

Tina looked up at her and smirked. “That I wear too much black and that it’s depressing,” Tina answered sing-songing the answer at Brittany like a total child.

“I just bought you those sexy red panties that Artie liked so much. Do you even have to have gothy boobs?”

With that, Brittany groped Tina lightly. Tina moaned. Brittany’s breast infatuation was always something she enjoyed, greatly, being the only other member of their relationship with boobs to grope. She arched up into the touch but Brittany just held her down a little more. She only let her go to unsnap her bra and slide it down her shoulders. Tina shivered at the sudden touch of the air, but Brittany ignored that, throwing her bra on the floor. She paused for a moment, looking confused, but then she smiled.

“Oh,” Brittany said smirking. “I was going to wait till later to tie you up, you know, but you made me mad with the black panties and now I wanna do it earlier. “

Tina watched as Brittany hopped off of her and over to the bedside table. She pulled out two purple scarves from the drawer. “See, color,” she lectured.

Tina allowed Brittany to tie her to the headboard, offering herself up. Brittany was surprisingly skilled with knots. Tina tested the bindings to see if she could get out and well, she wasn’t going anywhere. She liked that. Brittany crossed her arms and then slipped off her dress. It was easy to get out of, like most of Brittany’s clothes, because she just let it fall to the floor. Brittany was wearing a red bra and the most amazingly tiny matching thong that Tina had ever seen. She was pretty sure that she was drooling, straining to get more of a look.

Brittany crawled up to Tina and then kissed her throat, before traveling down her body. “You are the sexiest,” Brittany gushed. “Well, aside from me, but I’m just hot.”

Tina chuckled lightly, but oh god, she was so aroused.

“Another reason I hate black panties,” Brittany lectured, a tone she was sure that her girlfriend picked up from listening to Rachel or something. “I hate that it’s even harder to see how much I’m turning you on, unless it’s see through. Oh god, note, buy Tina see-through panties.”

Brittany very carefully slipped down between her legs and rid Tina of the offensive panties. “See, you’re really, really horny,” Brittany lectured. She touched between her legs. “You’re wet, you know?”

“I wouldn’t have noticed,” Tina whined. “Touch me Brittany, please.”

Brittany very carefully dragged her index finger along, before plunging it inside of her. Tina moaned, desperately, trying to thrust up against the sudden intrusion. It wasn’t enough though, not with some of the things they did. “Brittany,” she whined, pressing up as far as she could. Brittany fingered her slowly, lazily, like she could do it all day. Tina swore, her girlfriend was an evil bitch, sweet as she was. Just when Tina was ready to curse her out, Brittany’s thumb brushed over her clit, sending a surge of pleasure through her just as she added another finger. “Yes, please.”

Brittany smirked and stroked her lightly, kissing her stomach while she did so.

Brittany then removed her fingers from Tina, slipping lower and replacing them with her tongue. “Fuck!” Tina yelled, totally unashamedly loud. Brittany slapped her thigh playfully, making a small hmph sound that vibrated through her. Tina was sensitive and already so close to coming. Brittany twisted her tongue before sucking lightly at her spot.

Fuck. Tina shut her eyes and came hard, nearly undoing even the tight knots around her wrists as she rocked with it.

“Oh god Brittany,” she whispered, practically whining. “You are so good.”

“And you look so pretty when you come.”

Brittany untied her the rest of the way, taking off her own underclothes as she did so and pressing her naked body up against Tina’s thigh. She latched onto one of her girlfriend’s nipples, sucking and nipping at her breast, holding on close. “So this is what I’ve been missing,” Tina moaned, stroking hr hands through Brittany’s hair. “Mike and Artie are gonna have to share us more.”

Brittany smirked, making that purring sound again and moaning loud as she used the friction against Tina’s skin to get off.


End file.
